We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for her fourth studio album, Red (2012). It was produced by Max Martin and Shellback, who co-wrote the song with Swift. The song was released as the lead single from Red on August 13, 2012, by Big Machine Records. Its lyrics depict Swift's frustrations at an ex-lover who wants to re-kindle their relationship. Rolling Stone named the song the second best song of 20121 while it took the fourth spot in Time 's end-of-year poll. It has received a Grammy Award nomination for Record of the Year. It also received a People's Choice Awards nomination for Favorite Song of the Year.Quoted word for word from here Cimorelli covered this song and posted it on YouTube on September 2, 2012. Lyrics Amy: I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space What? Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," We break up You call me, "I love you." Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Ooh, we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like, ever... Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me falling for it screaming that I'm right And you would hide away and find your peace of mind With some Indie record that's much cooler than mine Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: We are never, ever, ever getting back together We are never, ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Cimorelli: Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Lisa: Oh oh oh I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never..." Dani: Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like Katherine: "I still love you," Amy: And I'm like... Lauren: "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like Lisa: We are never getting back together Christina: Like, ever" Lisa: Yeah Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: We are never ever ever getting back together Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: We are never ever ever getting back together Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: We, ooh, getting back together Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: But we are never ever ever ever Christina: Getting back together Trivia *This is one of the few covers that shows Christina wearing glasses instead of contacts. Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Covers